


[podfic] jack-in-the-box

by ignipes, reena_jenkins



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignipes/pseuds/ignipes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"In which there is cuddling and not a whole lot more."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] jack-in-the-box

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [jack-in-the-box](https://archiveofourown.org/works/298169) by [ignipes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignipes/pseuds/ignipes). 



 

  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[**reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Length:** 00:08:27  
  
 **Download link:** This podfic is available as an mp3 [**right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28Band%29%20_jack-in-the-box_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me)


End file.
